How to Capture a Popular Guy For Dummies
by Tamako-Chama
Summary: He offered his cooperation. In what? In capturing his heart. Follow the every day tries of Ara to get the heart of her beloved. Only there is a time limit. But there is no limit to her ideas of capturing.
1. Chapter 1

An: I wanted to wait to post this but… I WANT TO MAKE ITTTTTT so here it is! :) I have planed six more stories all in different genres. But first I need to finish at least something… I have another one-shot collection planned too… This won't be updated very often I think. I will give my best though!

Chung: DC

Ara: YR

Others: However you imagine them ^^

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

They both fell back. Chung bumped with Ara while walking. Sheets of paper fell off her bag in the space between them. He looked at them. She blushed madly. They were pages of manga.

"I love you!" Was one of the pages with a blushing girl. Another was a passionate kiss. The thing was… the characters resembled the two of them too much to be ignored. She picked them up quickly and started getting up while avoiding to look at him.

"Did you draw this?" He asked. She nodded quickly. "They are pretty drawings." He smiled and she blushed. "Can you teach me to draw sometime?" She nodded again. "That's great." She was relieved he said nothing of the characters.

"Oh and why do they look like us?" She wanted to die. She couldn't tell is he mad.

"B-Because…"

"What?"

"CHUUUUUNG~" A girl threw herself on his back. "You're late~ Sensei's going to be mad~"

"I'm coming Ariel." He got up and went to his classroom. After Ara continued her usual daily routine – go in class, pay no attention, draw Chung in your notebook, imagine he loves her, chase him with the group of fangirls in breaks, stalk him in lunch break to see what he's eating today with other more devoted parts of his fangirls, look at him from the shadows while he's playing PE… no Ara was not a stalker. She just a very devoted fangirl.

Today they had Home Economics. The girls baked cookies. They all raced to their beloved Chung. Ara as always tripped and when she arrived to him it was crowded. She could only look at him. He saw her and moved his way through the crowd with girls shoving their cookies on his face every step he took.

"Hello again." She nodded – out of place but all she could do when everybody was staring at her and the school idol was saying 'hello' to her. "Could it be your deaf?" She shook her head. "Oh. So you're embarrassed?" She nodded. "Hey do you want to have lunch with me and my friends tomorrow?" She gathered her courage and responded to him.

"I-I would really like it… b-but m-my friend… we always have lunch together…"

"Oh then bring your friend along too!"

"C-Can I?"

"Of course. Actually… promise me you'll come."

"I p-promise."

"I hope you don't break promises." He said and then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm still interested after all… why did you draw me…" He laughed a little "Could it be… you like me?" He pulled away from her and said in a loud voice. "Well anyway you will tell me everything tomorrow! Ri~ight Stalker-san?"

"I'm not a stalker…"

"Well you do look like one." He smiled and pat her hair a little. "I hope to see you tomorrow on the rooftop."

The next day she was climbing the steps to the rooftop with her friend Elesis. Chung was alone there.

"H-Hi…" She looked away.

"Can I be alone with you for a little? We do have things to talk about." He said turning his head to Ara.

"I will leave." Elesis said and closed the door behind them. He came close to her and took her bag. He opened it and took her manga out.

"So… what is this?"

"Truth is… I've always liked you!" She looked down blushing and wind blew.

"Well… I don't really know you." Ara turned to stone. "But you know what… I think I will help you capture my heart. You look interesting. And sometimes I feel bored. So I will help you. Stalker Mangaka-san." He smiled.

"T-Then… how about tomorrow an hour before school here…"

"Sure I'm willing to help. So what are we doing…"

"Y-You will see."

The next day Ara arrived thirty minutes before he came. She got ready.

"You're late!" She screamed at him. She had her hair in two pigtails. Her face was redder than any face he ever saw.

"Eh? I think I am on time… Well so what are we doing. How will you capture my heart."

"Who cares about you, you big idiot! Ugly!"

"Yesterday… didn't you confess?"

"I would never confess to you. I don't care about you! Get out! UUUgly."

"Alright then…" He took the knob of the door. She stopped him.

"Y-You were not supposed to act like this."

"Well… how was I supposed to act…?"

"You were s-supposed to say 'I'm not interested about you at all too!' and hit me while blushing, because deep inside you really love me since the first time we met because I'm not another one of your fangirls and I'm different and special but you're too shy to tell me so you act like a tsundere around me and we fight in hallways and people start teasing us if we love each other, we say no while blushing and then your fangirls start bulling me and you save me like a hero and tell them they're trash to treat me like that and kiss me and say you always loved me and I say 'Me too' and we kiss again. Or something like that…" She finally took a breath. He sweatdropped.

"Well… can you tell me from where did you get all that…?"

"Manga of course! In manga the popular guy usually goes with the tsundere girl that says he's not cool…" She was playing wth her index fingers and looking down blushing.

"Not happening…"

"Oh… then! I have another idea! Tomorrow… too… I will give my best!"

"I have a question…"

"Yes?"

"What happened to the stuttering?"

"Ah…" She blushed. After a little her face brightened. "I figured it out! Y-You will cooperate tomorrow too… right?"

"Sure… wait. I decided something. Capture my heart in two weeks."

"T-Two weeks? I-I can't…"

"Well you can try!"

"Yes!"

"I hope it will be fun!"

"Yes!"

"Oh and can you give me a favour?"

"Y-yes?"

"Burn that manga with the tsundere."

"Understood!"

"Alright then! You can try anytime! So… battle start!" So the story began. Two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if this feels kind of random xD I'm not very good at comedy. BUT! I'm trying

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

He opened the door to the rooftop.

"H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-HELLO!"

"Hi… so what is it today?"

"S-S-S-S-S-S-SUPER S-S-S-STUTTER A-A-A-A-A-ATTACK!"

"Oh. Good."

"You're not affected? You won't say: Oh! S-So cute and pass out with a nosebleed?" Ara started tearing up.

"Nope."

"But… yesterday!"

"Yesterday?"

"You asked me where my stuttering is! Then I figured it all out! You love the sound of stuttering! I know! I realized it! Now praise me for being so smart!"

"Nope."

"Eeh?"

"I don't like stuttering."

"T-Then you dislike me… WAAA" She started crying.

"Well I don't hate it… but I don't like it. It's weird to like something like that."

"Really?" She stopped crying. "I thought all guys like it."

"Why?"

"Because Mom said so!" He laughed a little.

"Really?"

"Yep! One day I was very nervous for school and she said it!"

"Oh. Good thing then. Maybe… ALL HUMAN BOYS! I'm an alien!"

"EEEEEH?"

"Yes! I came to kill all highschool girls!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"S-So cool…" She looked at him with dreamy eyes. Then she sat on the floor, took out sheets of paper and a pencil and started drawing. He sat next to her.

 _~In Ara's manga~_

" _I'm an alien! I know it but… I can't fulfill my mission!"_

" _Why?"_

" _Because… I fell in love with a human girl! In you Ara!"_

" _C-Chung!"_

" _I will abandon everything for you! I love you! You took my heart!"_

" _I love you too… ever since you came in our school! I don't care what you did! Even if you killed Elesis, Aisha, Eve Rena and Lu! I love you! I will forget everything for you!"_

 _~~~~CHU!~~~~_

 _The End_

"Ara…"

"What?"

"… Actually… I have no idea what to say."

"Well… OH!" She suddenly opened her eyes wide and put her finger in front of her. She just remembered something.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HUMAN LANGUAGE?"

"Well… I'm not-" She cut him off.

"Could it be… you used… that… Why of course! An alien can learn any language by kissing someone that knows it!"

"No…"

"That's it! Isn't it? So… who did you kiss?" Ara smiled and took out her scissors from her bag.

"No one… I'm human! Calm down."

"Why won't you tell me! Am I that untrustworthy?"

"No… You just look dangerous." He looked towards the scissors.

"Ahaha… so you agree there is such a girl… oh wait… maybe…"

"What is it now?"

"It's not a girl!" She put her hands in front of her mouth.

"T-That must be it! Y-You like guys!"

"HELL NO!"

"I know… It's hard for you and your lover… but I will give my best to support you through the harsh world… I'm moved by you keeping it a secret! It must be hard… to keep your love hidden!"

"I don't hide anything!"

"Oh s-so you came out? When? Only to your parents? How did they react?"

"No… "

"Oh… So you hide it… Truth to be told I'm kind of sad… I really love you… BUT! I can't be like this! I must respect your gender preference!"

"I DON'T LIKE GUYS!"

"Then why don't you have a girlfriend?" He face palmed.

"Why being single means… liking guys."

"Because in yaoi manga…"

"What about you? In yuri manga…"

"N-No!" She blushed.

"Then it's settled! I'm not into guys and you're not into girls! Rii~ght?"

"Yes…"

"Alright!"

The bell rang. Ara felt a little sad that she has to part with him and continue school. She liked the time at the rooftop they spent.

She arrived a little before the teacher and sat at the spot near the window. In the back row of course. She was bored so she passed a note to her friend Elesis.

" _Elesis… did you know Chung's an alien?"_

" _Nope. Fun fact."_

" _Yes! And did you know he had to kiss a girl to learn the language?"_

" _Nope. You're full of fun facts today."_

" _And… do you know who he kissed?"_

" _Enlighten me."_

" _I don't know D:"_

" _Oh. First time hearing you don't know something about your idol."_

" _Don't let the other parts of the fanclub know! I will be removed from my position as club president!"_

" _How? You created the club. The rest of the girls in school just joined. They can't take your place."_

" _Never heard of revolution?"_

" _I've heard of it. In History class."_

" _Then you know how things work!"_

" _This is just a fanclub of an animal haired kid. Not a country."_

" _ELESIS! He's not 'an animal haired kid'! He's Chung Seiker… CHUNG SEIKER!"_

" _Yes, yes I remember his name -_- "_

" _Could it be… YOU'RE USING THE KUUDERE TECHNIQUE? Elesis! How could you betray me like this?"_

" _Kuudere Technique? What? Betray?"_

" _Well sorry but Tsundere and Kuudere techniques don't work against him! Also the Stutter Attack."_

" _Stutter attack? Well… actually nevermind… I have no idea what's going on in your Chung-filled head but don't worry I would never betray you or try taking your imaginative 'boyfriend'. "_

" _Soon it's coming true! Just you wait!"_

" _Alright… I will…"_

" _Oh, oh look at this! I made a new one-shot!"_

" _Really… oh."_

" _Don't you want to read it? D:"_

" _I do, I do… just wait until class is over."_

" _Sure_ _"_ Ara got no response from Elesis so she took another sheet of paper from her notebook and gave it to her.

" _Hey, hey… I know why you're not responding!"_

" _Oh… Why? Sounds interesting to have you guess :D "_

" _BECAUSE YOU'RE THINKING OF THE ONE YOU LOVE!"_

" _OF COURSE NOT!"_ She was blushing and hiding her face.

" _You're so cute when you think of him! Ehehe"_

" _I'm not!"_

" _He exists~ And guess what! Ara knows who it is!"_

" _I don't like anyone! BAKA ARA!"_

" _You do, you do… Nii-san!"_

" _NOPE!"_

" _Ahaha! I read your diary :3 "_

"… _Ara… just wait until the class is over… wait…"_

" _Alright_ _"_

" _You will die… Die…"_

" _If you spare me you can come to my house tonight!"_

" _Die… Die… Die…"_

" _He might be there~"_

" _Die…"_

" _I'll let you in his room!"_

"…"

" _Anyway... It was so obvious you like Nii! I knew ever since you met him :3"_

"… _Just… SHUT UP!"_

" _Ok~"_

"Hey! Sensei! Ara and Elesis are passing notes!" Said one of the students and they froze. Elesis gave Ara a 'If He Reads It To The Class You're Dead' look.

"That's an ugly lie!" Ara stood up and said in a serious tone. The class laughed and Elesis facepalmed. _"Just tear it apart…"_ She thought.

"Ara… please sit down."

"I demand a fair trial!"

"Ara… calm down."

"I have the right of a fair trial! As all citizens do! It's a crime to don't respect my rights!"

"Sit down."

"Not before justice is served!"

"Ara!"

"I will fight for the sake of justice!"

"Alright… a fair trial… just… sit down and let's continue with the lesson."

"I will see you in court Sensei!" Ara sat down then turned to Elesis and did a thumbs-up.

"Safe~"

"Ssssh!"

So the day continued. Elesis got her visit to Aren's room as promised. Aren came home and Ara got yelled at. After thirty minutes they finally returned to Ara's room.

"It was defiantly worth it…" Elesis said and was smiling.

"Yeah, yeah…"

After a few hours Elesis left. Then Ara was alone in her room. She started thinking about the day. _It was fun._ She thought and after writing some homework turned the lamp off and lay down in bed with her big hugging pillow with a photo of Chung attached to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chung got a weird text this morning. The number it was sent from was unknown but he could guess who sent it. It said:

" _Don't come to the roof today, my love. I know that you're currently very worried you won't see the cute me today but I promise you will. I had a dream of you that inspired me to do something different today! Even if it's just the third day I'm sure you will fall in love!"_

Ara. Definitely. He guessed he should be prepared at every time of the day. Maybe even at home. Chung looked under the bed just in case.

It was lunch break. No sign of Ara all day. Not even in Chase Chung In Breaks. Not even in watching him talk with his friends. Strangely but she was not in Steal Chung's Gym Clothes. It was starting to be weird but it became _very_ weird when she was not in Kidnap Chung To Save Him As A Hero. And he heard that, that thing was her idea. Honestly it didn't bother him as much as her other creation – Cut A Part Of Chung's Hair. At least it didn't hurt him. It happened less often and the girls kidnapping him were always very kind. But when you give them sharp scissors…

Before he never knew _or cared_ that he had a big fanclub. And he never knew that she is responsible for most of his hardships in life. Maybe he should be mad about that? But he couldn't be.

"CHUNG! Why are you spacing out?" Asked his friend Add – the nerd of the school that is somehow friends with the most popular guy and screams to him quite often. Although this is a thing he is _kindly advised_ by Chung's fanclub to stop. The only love towards him comes from… wait… no one.

"I was just telling you about my GENIUS invention. It's a modified version of my Fangirl Barrier." Continued Add.

"Oh you're making something for me? I'm so touched!" Said Chung and smiled.

"Wipe that smile. It's for the great me."

"You have fangirls?"

"Of course! More that yours!"

"Ooooh. I never knew."

"So… As I have made a bit more than the predicted amount do you want one?" Add said as he tried to push through the sea of fangirls to stay in 10 meters around Chung.

"Well… I don't think I need one." Chung said as he walked freely in the path cleared for him by the devoted girls. "I don't really find it hard to walk around… Um… Add?" He looked around. Add was no longer near. Chung sighted and continued walking. He didn't search – it was hard to find a person in a crowd consisting of almost all the girls in the school. Very hard.

He started thinking about that Fangirl Barrier. Maybe he could use it to guard his friends? But Chung was sure such a thing would not work. He has never seen a working invention of Add. But if Chung had such a thing maybe his life would be way easier. He could also guard himself from Ara. But a single barrier would never stop The Ultimate Fangirl. And even millions of unbreakable barriers won't stop her from drawing him in her weird manga. Actually that time when they bumped into each other was not the first time he noticed her. Maybe she didn't know it. But it is hard to not notice someone trying so hard to get noticed. But of course Chung would not like to say he did. Such words might get him to a hospital by getting suffocated from hugs and kisses. After all he had to take care of his health.

The fangirl screams became more and more. Chung's face when he was in thought was just… _so cool._ Then Ara passed by him. For the first time in her life Ara passed by Chung without stopping to stare or stalking him for the rest of the day. It was hard. But it was for a good cause. Ara looked up at Elsword to who she was talking and smiled. Then it was time… She almost tripped. On purpose of course. And Elsword caught her putting his hand on her waist. Just as planed. And Chung was shocked she passed him without saying anything and he was looking. Could everything follow the plan more closely? No. It was the perfect capture. He was hers now. Chung opened his mouth to say something… It was it…

"You alright Ara?" Ara fell to the ground and started crying. Of course it made her happy he's worried about her… But she expected something else. Everyone were staring at her now. Ara cried with the power of a newborn baby.

"Did it hurt that much? Good thing that guy caught you." Good thing? No! This was wrong. Ara cried more. Chung sighted and bent down to her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She nodded.

"Would you like to explain it so we can redo it the right way?"

"Um…" She got close to him to whisper. "You were s-supposed to get jealous of Elsword touching me and r-realize you love me a-and take me away angrily to t-the rooftop which is our special place and k-kiss me angrily and s-say I'm only yours and I would n-nod and we would live h-happily ever a-after…" Ara said through her sobs. "R-Redo?" She looked at him with her big puppy, tear filled eyes. He couldn't refuse that. He would feel like a monster if he did.

"Okay…" He said with a sigh. Maybe he could stop at the 'take her to the rooftop' part. Ara smiled and turned around to where Elsword was to redo it. But he was not there. No Elsword, no redo for her. She cried again.

"Did I do something wrong again?" He said confused and a bit worried.

"Elsword is gone… So I won't get my happy end… Without him t-the plan isn't what it is s-supposed to be…"

"Can I do something to make it better?" She blushed and looked away, putting her hand in front of her mouth and turning her eyes towards him for a few moments.

"You can… K-Kiss me…" He couldn't kiss her. But if he didn't she would defiantly cry again. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. A compromise. Just this time. Then Ara lost conciseness. She was in paradise.

The fangirls fainted out of shock. _The_ idol kissed someone. _Their_ idol kissed a fangirl. The world was open! Everything was possible!


	4. Chapter 4

Chung opened the door to the rooftop. Ara was sitting there with big piles of old photos and notebooks.

"So what is it today? Smart girl technique? Let me guess what I should say…" He brushed his bangs back and got out his coolest expression. "Oh. You're reading again." He said with the most seducing voice he had. "You shouldn't stay alone like this. You should smile more. You're prettiest when you smile among people." Ara was blushing like crazy.

"C-Chung!" She jumped in his arms. Thankfully he was pretty strong and managed to hold her and not fall. "You're getting pretty good at this." She said as he was putting her down. "But that was not the idea for today. Still it was a pretty good one! I should have thought of that!"

"Hmm… Then what do you have for today?"

"Childhood friends technique!"

"But I am not your childhood fr—" Ara cut him off.

"I was looking for the proof in my old photos and these notebooks which I used as diaries that would awaken our forgotten memories and… Here!" She handed him a photo and a notebook.

The photo was of her, as a child, playing in a sandbox. _She is such a cute child_ , he thought. Next to her was… a drawing of a young him. Ara was looking at him with a big smile like she had already completed her mission and he was sure to fall in love. Then Chung moved his eyes to the diary. Everything was written in a very bad handwriting… Except the last part which was written in a very beautiful way. It said "And I had a lot of fun playing with Chung today." Ara was looking up to the sky as she talked with needlessly dramatic.

"We used to be very close friends. We played everyday. Until…" She looked down "Until one day you had to move away because of your father's job… We were separated. You left as I cried after the car. Later we forgot everything about each other as we found new and new friends… But now fate has brought us back together! You had to move back here because yet again your father's job required it!" He decided to play along. He didn't want to upset her like last time and it looked fun anyway.

"Oh! If you say it like that I now remember. Everything." He took her hands and took her closer to him. "But…" He looked away. "My father has to move again because of his job… Sorry…" He let go of her. She looked sad.

"This is not the happy end that I wanted…" Chung laughed. He was so cute when laughing.

"Sorry about that. Anyway this drawing is pretty much how I looked when I was younger." He said as he gave her back the "evidence" I think I even had the same shirt. How did you make it so accurate?

"Well…" She played with her index fingers as she looked away. "I kind of…" She said quietly.

"You kind of what?"

"I kind of entered your room through the window and kind of looked through your old photos."

"…What? You looked through my personal things?"

"Uh…"

"Then…" He took one of her old diaries. "Let's see who was your love in elementary school… Who was your Chung…"

"There was no other Chung!" She said as she tried taking back her diary.

"Wasn't there another popular boy? I mean most of my fans are like this – they just like the popular guy. The guy in elementary school, the guy in middle school… And it is just me that is somehow the popular guy of this school."

"I never liked someone else!"

"That's a lie, isn't it?"

"No!" She looked pretty serious about that.

"Then why are you trying to take this notebook if there is nothing like that inside?"

"That's because…" She blushed and looked down. He took that moment to open the notebook and read a few lines. Then he laughed.

"You… want a prince?"

"Don't laugh!" She took back her notebook.

"Well it's only fair I look through your things if you look through mine. Still… 'Today I am so bored. This Math class is not fun at all. I keep on looking through the window for my prince. I really hope he comes quick to take me away to his castle. And also I hope that white horse is fast because I don't want the teacher to catch up with us'"

"You remembered what was written?" She said as she covered her red cheeks with her hands.

"Well it was a pretty interesting thing." They were silent for a while then suddenly she moved her body closer to his and leaned on his chest.

"I guess I failed again today… I wasted another day… But I can't give up." She pulled him towards her. It was so sudden that he fell on the ground, on top of her.

"This is my "Make Him Fall Down On Me" strategy. It works in anime." She said while smiling. She continued explaining her strategy and why it was supposed to work without fail. But then she looked up at him and stopped talking. He was not listening. He was staring at her.

When he looked at her this closely she was actually quite pretty. She had all the features for a beautiful girl. It all drew him in. He felt like she was one big magnet. His body started to move slowly closer to hers. He couldn't still realize what was happening. They were both just looking at each other. He continued moving closer. Then he felt a soft sensation on the tip of his lips. They barely touched but it made Ara's whole body feel hot. Then he got up from her and sat down next to the wall. Ara touched her lips. Did it really happen? Did she just imagine it? Did her lips touch his? Or was it just air?

She got up and sat down next to him. He was looking down.

"I still can't figure out… Why do you like me? I might seem like it from far but in truth I am no perfect prince…" She smiled a bit.

"That's exactly why." He turned to her with surprise. "Before I really used to think only such a person can make me happy. All the boys never seemed good enough. But then I saw you. I saw your kindness. The way you laugh with your friends. I heard the jokes you tell them. I saw your smile. And for the first time in my life, even though I realized you are actually just a normal person, for the first time I thought " _if it's him it's alright"._ I thought that if I am ever able to be by your side it does not matter that you are not what my "ideal" is. The prince that was always in my manga changed to you. Because you were what I liked the most. That is why I am a crazy fangirl now." She laughed a bit. "Still I didn't expect there would be so many other girls after you. It was quite a shock."

"That's why you became the ultimate one." She smiled.

"Yep! I had to be above the others so you would notice me!" They both laughed and continued talking about other things until they had to go to class.


End file.
